


Memories of the Distant Future

by Kurokino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokino/pseuds/Kurokino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can't you remember?"<br/>"I don't know what you mean..."<br/>Please... Just try... To remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of the Distant Future

Ah...  
The person in my dreams...They're crying again. I wonder why?  
I don't know why, but I don't want them to be sad. I want them to be smiling, without any worries. But I can't do that. I don't know them, don't know if they even exist. After all, they could be a thing my mind made up, right?   
"Excuse me, but there's a guest for you."   
That surprised me. I hadn't expected any guests, not when I was in the hospital. The door opened with a creak and a tall, black-haired girl entered. She was pretty, with creamy skin and dark eyes. I realized with a start that she looked like the girl from my dream. But that was impossible, wasn't it?  
"Hi. Its nice to see you again. I missed you a lot."  
Huh? Did I know her? Wrinkling by brow, I asked her.  
"Do..do I know you?"  
With those words, she seemed to shrink back into herself. Her face crumpled and her eyes filled with tears.   
"I-i'm sorry. I have to go."  
She turned and ran out the door, leaving me alone, sad, and confused.


End file.
